El lado oscuro del amor se escribe con sangre
by twilighther.uno
Summary: Elena y Bella son hermanas, Stefan y Edward también lo son pero que sucede cuando un hermano que creías muerto vuelve para complicarlo todo y hasta quitarte a la que creias era el amor de tu vida. E/B D/E K/S . Vampiros y humanas.buen summary,leanla!
1. Chapter 1

**Sin aliento**

Genial mi cabello era una maraña, que buena manera de comenzar la nueva escuela.

Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, tengo 18 años, soy huérfana de padre y madre y mi padrastro Charlie se ha encargado de mí desde que tengo memoria, mi hermana pequeña, bella, tiene 16 años aunque parece de 30 es muy responsable e inteligente.

Mi novio es Stefan Salvatore, uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, lo cual me vuelve una de las más codiciadas del pequeño pueblo de Mistic Falls…

-¡Elena, el desayuno está listo! -. Ese era Charlie gritando desde la cocina como todas las mañanas en nuestra ya conocida rutina.

-¡Ahora bajo!-grite arreglando mi cabello castaño, viéndome en el espejo era una simple chica ojos grandes y marrones cabello lacio y tez bronceada, seguí viendo mi imagen en el espejo hasta que mi puerta se abrió de golpe

-¿vas a bajar o no? , mi papa no me deja comer porque te quiere esperar –dijo entre disgustada y desesperada mi pequeña hermana, entonces la aprecie, bella se parecía mucho a mi teníamos el mismo color de cabello pero ella lo tenía en ondas, los ojos eran chocolates y su cara en forma acorazonada- Hey, que tanto me miras te gusto –rodé los ojos en respuesta mi hermana podría ser muy tímida afuera pero dentro de la casa era otra persona.

-está bien vamos – dije resignada , ya en la mesa salude a Charlie y comí mi desayuno lo más rápido posible para ahorrarme el sermón de Charlie sobre el año escolar .

-¡bella, apúrate , no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases! – dije a regañadientes , hoy era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela ya que los últimos años ella había ido a una escuela especial para genios , pero al parecer decidió ser normal ya que se canso de que todo fuese matemáticas ..

-bien, vámonos – me respondió cogiendo su mochila y metiendo unos cuantos libros , nos despedimos de Charlie y subimos a mi auto ,aunque bella quiso ir en el suyo ,quería estrenar mi porsche amarillo y ella no me lo impediría, después de dos largas discusiones por fin se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mascullando cosas como "mi carro es más rápido" o "enserio mi Ferrari supera esto", yo solo me reía por lo bajo y rodaba los ojos a sus "disimulados" comentarios .

Llegando a la escuela en el aparcamiento divise a Stefan con su hermano menor Edward ,los dos eran muy guapos Stefan era rubio y Edward era castaño ,los dos tenían los ojos verdes , el menor levanto su mano en señal de saludo cuando me vio captando la atención de bella quien se sonrojo , yo fui corriendo donde estaba Stefan y lo bese.

-hugh , consigan un cuarto – dijo bella , se acercó a Edward y se presentó – hola , soy bella swan , hermana de Elena – dijo sonriendo .

-hola yo soy Edward y él es mi hermano Stefan -.

-si lose, mi hermana no para de hablar de el -.

sonó la campana, y dije –bueno chicos los dejo me voy a mi primera clase .

-y yo que?, no conozco nada aquí –dijo bella.

-pued…-

-yo te acompañare – se precipito Edward

-ok, vamos –dijo cogiendo su brazo y yendo en otra dirección.

Me despedí de Stefan y me encamine a mi primera clase ,en historia me encontré con Bonnie quien no paraba de hablar de un nuevo chico con Caroline, cuando Salí de mi clase contenta de ya no escuchar tanto parloteo sobre un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

La siguiente clase era lenguaje ,me senté atrás en un asiento de dos que nadie ocupaba ,sonó la campana y entro el profesor , de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un chico de cabellos negros , ojos azules , y muy pero muy guapo que me dejo sin aliento , se disculpó con el profesor por la tardanza y él le indico que ocupara un asiento , y no savia si para buena o mala suerte el único asiento libre era el mío , se sentó a mi lado y dijo :

-hola, soy Damon Salvatore…


	2. Chapter 2

Tomando su brazo me dirigí en otra dirección . Edward era el hombre más guapo que yo había conocido y al parecer se comportaba amable conmigo, la chica nueva que decidió ser normal , pero seguro tendría novia y es mejor que no me haga ilusiones porque para los chicos yo siempre tengo mala suerte .

-donde es tu primera clase? - me dijo.

-no estoy segura, biología creo-

-no te dieron tu horario? -

-si, ahora lo saco - saco la hoja y se la entrego

- hemos coincidido en las 3 primeras materias , yo no llevo educación física -

Genial eso me pasa por entrar a mitad de año, siempre te ponen en las asignaturas que falta gente, este día está bien, coincidir en 3 materias con el chico que te gusta es más que suerte , lo malo de ese día era educación física .

-tienes suerte al no llevar educación física -

-lose- dijo con una media sonrisa de infarto.

-mejor llévame a mi clase fanfarrón-

-como ordene mi capitán - dijo haciendo un gesto de saludo a lo militar yo solo reí.

Cuando entramos en la escuela muchos lo saludaron, todos nos miraban, era incomodo ser observada por todos .

Llegamos al salón y no había casi nadie solo el profesor.

-buenos días - dijimos al unísono.

-vaya, buenos días Salvatore y...-

-bella, bella swan -

-señorita swan bienvenida -

-gracias - le dije al hombre de 50 años algo regordete y con bigotes y unas cuantas canas .

-necesitare tus datos para que puedas pasar a la clase - en todo momento Edward miraba la ventana.

- está bien pregunte -

Me hiso Una serie de preguntas.

-lo siento swan necesitas tipo de sangre y otros datos -dijo en ese momento edward se puso entre nosotros y con una voz pausada y calmada dijo .

-creo que esta todo lo que necesita -

-si ,esta todo lo que necesito ,por favor pasen -

Ok eso fue extraño, que primero diga que no puedo entrar a la clase y luego que si es muy raro , ice como si no pasó nada y entre me llevo al final de la fila y me senté a su lado .

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, para mi disgusto pues a la ultima hora tenia educación fisica,el timbre sono y tuve que ir a la peor clase del mundo ,ya que Edward no coincidió conmigo en la clase anterior ,tuve que ir sola avanzaba como si los pies me pezaran,no tenia ni una sola pizca de interés ,quizá podría faltar pero no tenia que ser una niñita buena e ir y para empeorar todo tuve que jugar vóley dos horas enteras y recibi mas de cinco pelotasos en la cara y casi doy un grito cuando sono el timbre que me libraba de ese calvario.

Al llegar a casa ,entre y tire mi maleta en el mueble no habia visto a Elena al final de clases.

-Elena!-grite –Elena!

Pero no hubo respuesta de mi hermana , me comencé a preocupar en especial porque no habia dejado ni un solo mensaje ..

En esos mismos momentos ,en lo mas profundo del bosque , una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que se había olvidado por completo de su hermana menor seguía a un bello joven mientras le decía:  
-Damon, adonde vamos?


	3. Damon Salvatore

–Hola soy Damon Salvatore –dijo el hermoso chico sentado a mi lado, vestía una camisa y unos pantalones negros, su piel era solo un poco pálida y sus ojos… azules como ningún otro, sin duda pasaría horas y horas observando esos ojos.

Sus cabellos negros despeinado en todas direcciones y muy muy muy sexy.  
Tome aire rápidamente, me había olvidado de que estaba en un salón de clases, sobre todo olvide como respirar.  
–y tu eres...? –dijo Damon.  
–Elena–susurre muy bajito. –Elena Gilbert –dije más fuerte y firme.  
Se inclino hacia mí, tanto que el estaba a 10 centímetros de mi.  
–Elena, la más hermosa. –susurro solo para mí.  
Me sonroje salvaje mente y le fruncí el seño.  
–El significado de tu nombre Elena la más hermosa –se explico, a estas alturas yo ya era un tomate. Eso era malo de mí, bueno eso decía yo. Sonrojarse era vergonzoso y me delataba cuando me sentía incomoda, ahora eran ambos.  
–Y cuál es el tuyo Damon? –le susurre tratando de imitar su forma sexy de hablar. No solo él puede jugar a este juego.  
–Damon el que seduce. –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.  
Me quede prendada de sus azules ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sé que ni él ni yo podíamos apartar la vista del otro.  
–Se-ño-ri-ta Gilbert! –grito el profesor Collins, todo molesto, pero en sus ojos había algo de ¿diversión?  
–Preste atención y deje de babear. –ordenó, si antes era un tomate ahora era como el sol, sentía mi cara roja y muy caliente. Mis compañeros volteaban disimuladamente a ver por que gritaba el seños Collins, sentí sus ojos penetrantes pero en especial un par que estaba a mi lado.  
Me enderece y fije mi vista en la pizarra, podía sentir como Damon reía disimulada mente.  
Empecé a prestar atención olvidándome del hermoso chico a mi lado, bueno no podría olvidarlo pero me enfoque en la clase. Paso más lento de lo que esperaba, después de clase tengo que ir a la biblioteca pensé.  
Sentí como arrancaba una hoja de de su cuaderno y escribía algo.  
Sonó el timbre y me voltee para acomodar mis cosas y sentí como él se iba dando grandes zancadas.  
Me gire para guardar mi cuaderno me encontré con una pequeña hoja doblada en 2 Que en la parte de arriba decía:  
**Hermosa Elena**  
escrita con la letra más impecable que había visto en mi vida, solo una se le asemejaba la de mi novio Stefan. La tome en mis manos y la abrí, adentro solo había una frase que me dejo con la respiración entrecortada.  
**Te espero en la biblioteca a la hora de salida. Ven sola.**  
Leí la línea un par de veces más, estaba dudando si romperla o quedármela la letra era tan hermoso pero el mensaje era muy estúpido. Partí la hoja en 2, un pedazo lo guarde en mi mochila y el otro lo arroje a la basura.  
Salí apresurada del salón, había acordado encontrarme con Stefan en el almuerzo.  
Aun no me acostumbraba a caminar cómoda por los pasillos, salir con Stefan Salvatore me dio algo de prestigio, cosa que me tiene harta.  
Escuchar los comentarios '' disimulados '' me ponían de mal humor, pero Stefan lo valía...  
Recordé que tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un estúpido libro para biología.  
Al llegar la amable señorita Winner me indicó donde encontrar el estúpido libro.  
Me dirigí al pasillo 8 no había ni un alma en la biblioteca.  
Tenia que apresurarme si quería almorzar con Stefan.  
Empecé a buscar el libro, lo encontré en medio de todo. Lo tome en mi mano y una mano se poso sobre la mía.  
Di un salto del susto y choque con un duro pecho. Me gire lentamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Damon.  
– creo que tienes algo que necesito. –susurro.  
Empecé a temblar, estar muy cerca de él me hacía sentir extraña.  
– ¿y qué es? – dije algo temblorosa, no podía mostrarle mi Debilidad ante él así que me aparte un poco.  
–Esto –dijo acercándose y tomando el libro de mis manos.  
–Gracias –susurro en mi oído y se volvió para marcharse.  
Me quedé aturdida por la cercanía de él, reaccione segundos después.  
– ¡Espera!– casi grite, recordé que estaba en la biblioteca.  
–voy a necesitar ese libro. –dije con seguridad e inquietud.  
– claro, nos vemos en la salida hermosa Elena.  
Y dicho eso se marchó. Corrí detrás de él para encontrarme con el pasillo principal completamente vacío.

Me fui a la cafetería, para estar con Stefan.  
En el camino fui pensando.  
Que tenia Damon que hacía que me porte extraña ante su cercanía.  
¿Iba a ir después de clase por mi libro?  
Tenia que hacerlo, pero no sólo por el libro sino porque necesito ver esos ojos azules.  
Espera yo tengo novio, no puedo fijarme en nadie. –me dije a mi misma – pero... Esos ojos azules me hacen sentir...  
Deseche los pensamientos enviándolos muy lejos.  
Entre en la cafetería, Stefan estaba sentado en un rincón esperándome, la mirada en la ventana, pensativo, una bandeja de comida estaba frente a él, la pizza a medio comer y el jugo sin abrir .Reconocí algo extraño en su expresión ¿Miedo? No. Era algo diferente, parecía cierta mescla entre miedo y alegría .Bipolaridad amigos.

-Hay! –me miro y frunció el ceño.

-Tardaste –aguante un bufido ¿Y desde cuando el tan controlador?

-Si , estaba en biblioteca buscando un libro.-Me miro.

-¿Y el libro? –Ups! ,me senté a su lado.

-Ah! No lo encontré pero a la salida vendré a buscarlo, con más tiempo, es que no podía perderme un almuerzo contigo amor lo sabes –mentí, algo cambio en su expresión.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-¡NO! Digo no es necesario, me voy a pasar la tarde aquí no quiero que te aburras-asintió.

-Oh bueno – cogió un pedazo de pizza y se o metió a la boca , mastico con lentitud , de nuevo pensativo – ¿es cierto que hay un chico nuevo en tu clase?

-Oh sí, no me acuerdo su nombre – mentí, eso no era lo mío así que desvié la mirada al jugó sin abrir. Bueno en parte era verdad solo recordaba su nombre.

-Aaaa – volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, la desvié de igual forma. El cielo nos avisaba que pronto había tormenta, dude sobre venir en la tarde y luego recordé a Damon , las dudas disiparon.

¿Se puede dudar estar enamorada de alguien? Porque justo en este momento me pregunto si mi relación con Stefan se ha vuelto muy rutinaria .Encontrarnos en el colegio , comer juntos , irnos juntos , llamarnos dos veces después de hacer todo esto .¿Y la aventura? .Bueno no es que no hubiera cierta diversión pero la monotonía me comenzaba a aburrirme.

El timbre sonó salvándome del tortuoso silencio. Le di un rápido beso en los labios a Stefan y Salí. Fui casi corriendo a la clase de mitología (aunque realmente la odiaba) y ¿Con que me encuentro? .Con nadie más y nadie menos que el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Curiosamente mi compañera de clases había cambiado de sitio y su lugar ahora era ocupado por Damon, el sonrojo subió por mis mejillas. Otra vez.

Me sentaría con él , tal vez así no tendría que ir en la tarde por mi libro.

Mientras me dirigía hacia él sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo. Gire bruscamente para chocarme con Caroline.

-Él es mía Elena , es suficiente que tú tengas un Salvatore -dijo y me soltó.

Camine tambaleante hasta mi escritorio y caí al lado de Damon desconcertada ¿Salvatore?, su apellido era Salvatore. ¿Era pariente de Stefan? un primo , tío , sobrino ,tenia que ser algo. Una vez Stefan dijo que quedaban pocos Salvatore en el mundo él conocía a todos los que quedaban , y si de verdad era su familia por qué no me lo conto. Se supone que soy su novia , no debe haber secretos entre nosotros , pero aquí a mi lado estaba él, vestido de negro y con los ojos azules , él no podía ser un secreto de Stefan. Y si lo era, yo oficialmente seria una jodida mierda al fijarme en un pariente de mi novio. Entre Damon Salvatore y yo no habría absolutamente nada mientras yo estuviera viva. Tenía que intentarlo.

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de Damon mirándome.

-Hola otra vez hermosa Elena. – susurro, su aliento en mi rostro, me mordí el labio. Se inclino un poco hacia mí, su mirada se dirigió hacia mis labios luego mis ojos , me incline un poco más, estábamos a 3 centímetros uno del otro.

-¡Elena! – Soltó Alice ,la mejor amiga de Bella – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo vas con Stefan? –hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo por parte de mi acompañante y mío ,bueno casi nos besamos hace unos segundos , y olvide decirle que se aleje porque tengo novio ,me odie internamente. Le lance una sonrisa significativa a Alice , Alice giro su cabeza hacia Damon. Sus ojos casi negros de la joven se dilataron al encontrarse con los de Damon.

–Ho-hola –dijo con la voz entrecortada- soy Alice .

-Damon Salvatore –Alice resulto sorprendida ante la mención de el apellido Salvatore.

-Un gusto Damon, adiós Elena .- y salió dando pequeños saltos ,el pelo corto le revoloteaba y el vestido verde que había elegido de atuendo ondeaba. Cuando la perdí de vista, sonó el timbre.

La profesora entro, vestida completamente de negro contrastando con su pálida piel, era nueva nunca la había visto por los corredores. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, una cara muy dulce para un atuendo tan tétrico.

Escribió en la pizarra con letras grandes y haciendo rechinar un poco la tiza :"JULIET BELLEGARDE" ,me removí incomoda en mi asiento, dirigió su .mirada por toda la habitación deteniéndose en mi , o en ¿Damon?, no lo supe por que baje mi mirada a mi regazo.

La clase comenzó y mis miedos se alejaron, la profesora era sin duda muy buena , supo mantener tranquilos a todos e hizo que la clase no fuera taaan aburrida.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta la va a responder… -reviso su lista por unos segundos – el joven Damos Salvato...-su voz se quebró y sus ojos se dirigieron a Damon ,mi acompañante se tenso en la silla –Damon Salvatore –concluyo con voz firme -De las leyendas sobre los vampiros ¿Quiénes eran los únicos que podían matarlos?-Damon dudo y los hombros se le pusieron rígidos , la profesora pareció disfrutar al forma en que su pregunta había hecho incomodar a mi apuesto compañero.

-Los hombres lobos –contesto al final.

-Bien.-dijo la profesora casi sádicamente.

-Pero los vampiros son más fuertes, claro –agrego Damon , al profesora bufo con diversión.

-Eso creen ellos –toda la clase escuchaba con atención la forma en que la conversación parecía personal, Damon estaba completamente tenso a mi lado.

El timbre retumbo con fuerza casi desesperadamente. Damon cogió su mochila con rapidez y despareció antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarme .

Me había dado mucha curiosidad todo lo que Damon sabia de vampiros, quizá podría invitarlo a mi casa. Para hacer la tarea, claro.

Salí de mi salón para encontrarme con Stefan apoyado contra la pared.

Su pelo castaño claro revuelto en diferentes direcciones .Me pregunte como no me había dado cuenta que el y Damon eran parientes .Había estado tan distraída.

Stefan acababa de regresar de hacer educación física y al forma en que su camiseta deportiva se le pegaba al cuerpo lo hacia ver muy sexy.

Recordé la forma en que me había enamorado de él .Simplemente a primera vista lo había visto y había sabido que él era perfecto para mi o éramos perfectos juntos. Me sentí completamente estúpida de haber dudado esta mañana sobre si todavía lo amaba, lo de Damon era atracción pero lo de Stefan era amor.

Pensé seriamente en si ir o no ir a encontrarme con Damon a la hora de salido Recordé el azul de los ojos de Damon y me golpee internamente por morirme de ganas de ir.

-Hola -le dije y le di un pequeño beso.

-Hola- me respondió con un tono de voz lejano.-¿Te quedaras no?

-Si , necesito urgente ese libro –le di un pequeño beso y le susurre un leve "te amo".

-Yo también-me respondió dándome un beso mas profundo, podría estar asi toda la tarde pero unos ojos azules me esperaban. Me separe de él susurrándole un adiós y encaminándome a la biblioteca.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la biblioteca .Estaba completa y totalmente desierta excepto por un hermoso joven al medio de la habitación.

-ya estoy aquí- le dije. El sonrió y camino lentamente hacia de una forma casi felina. Se paro delante de mi a 5 centímetros de mi cara con un dedo cogió mi barbilla alzándola para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-y tu hermosa Elena, que haces con mi hermano?.-me quede muda,lo había afirmado el y Stefan eran hermanos , entonces también hermano de Edward. Esto era muy sorprendente.

-Él no menciono otro hermano –

-A Stefan no le gusta presumir, ya sabes él hermano bueno.- fruncí él ceño.

-¿tienes algo contra él?- dije firmemente .

-Es un asunto familiar.

-puedo guardar un secreto.

-entonces te contare la historia de los Salvatore- dijo acercándose a mi.- pero aquí no querida demasiado tétrico para lo que te contare, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste, no le negaría nada a mi cuñadita.

Dijo poniéndose a mi lado y alzando su brazo para que yo pusiera el mío entre los suyos , y así lo hice.

Me guio fuera de la escuela , al estacionamiento , nos detuvimos frente a una motocicleta negra.

-es una Matte Black-dijo orgulloso , no parecía una motocicleta que cualquier adulto pudiera comprar , menos un chico de mi triste escuela, pero no me sorprendía de Damon , él tenía ese estilo de conseguir lo que quiere.

-linda – dije, me guiño un ojo.

-bien Elena daremos un paseo.

Se soltó de mi brazo y subió ágilmente a la moto.

-¿que esperas Elena?

-no puedo subir a eso Damon me matare.

- Elena confía en mi .

Esas simples palabras hicieron que me acercara a la brutal maquina y subirá en ella, cogió mis muñecas y las puso sobre su camisa para que sintiera sus músculos . Él era un maldito arrogante.

-no te sueltes Elena no sigo muchos las reglas.

-espera que…-y salimos disparados hacia nuestro próximo destino.

Damon conducía como un loco, cerré mis ojos para no marearme con los arboles desenfocados que pasaban por mi lado. Abraze mas fuerte su torso sintiendo mas sus abdominales, soltó una risita baja que pude escuchar muy difícilmente.

De pronto freno fuertemente y o aun no me soltaba de él.

-solo hasta aquí con moto Elena, si quieres después podemos abrazarnos mas pero se hace tarde.

Avergonzada salte de la moto y caí en la dura tierra.

-Au!- exclame.

En un segundo ya estaba de pie con las manos de Damon en mi cadera.

-cuidado Elena , mi hermano me matara si dejo que te hagas un rasguño.

Sentir el tacto de Damon sobre mi me hacia sentir un extraño hormigueo.

Damon me soltó dejándome con la sensación por todo mi cuerpo.

-ahora sígueme Elena.-

Deje todo lo que me hacia sentir Damon a un lado y me concentre en escuchar cada detalle de la historia de Damon. Stefan y Edward.

Empecé a seguir a Damon.

-Damon, adonde vamos?-.


End file.
